


Under arrest and an officer

by Finleythefox



Series: Dream team but you're horny and it's very, very cursed [15]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom George, Deepthroating, Handcuffs, Hey! How are you doing?, I know, Kink, Kissing, M/M, OFFICER DREAM, Slut Shaming, Slut gogy, Smut, cop dream, dude - Freeform, fuck you lil, spit, top dream, whore usage, yes - Freeform, yes?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finleythefox/pseuds/Finleythefox
Summary: George can't afford to pay his rent and he's really desperate.(Alternate title: Dream's a great multi-Gunshot)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Jordana/Elliot
Series: Dream team but you're horny and it's very, very cursed [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142468
Comments: 16
Kudos: 147
Collections: MCYT





	Under arrest and an officer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Llios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llios/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Officer Clay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809086) by [Llios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llios/pseuds/Llios). 



> My birthday is on 3/30 so you know- Birthday wishes would be appreciated- as well as gifts- but I can't get too greedy :)  
> Shaming my beta reader but this is her kink fic, genuinely, lets all cancel her for making me write this- No, it was fun :)  
> Sorry for the long wait, shit came up :(  
> Llios! I hope you like this! Your story was so cool! You know, it would be epic pogchamp if you joined the server? Heh, ok then!  
> Enjoy!

_Crap, crap, crap._

George stared in horror at the eviction papers. How could he have been so stupid? His hands shook as he read back the paper one more time.

  
  


_Dear_ **George Davidson** _,_

_A formal written warning was previously issued regarding your late payments. Your rental agreement clearly states after 2 weeks of no payment, the landlord/property manager has the legal right to kick the tenant out._

_Due to the failure on your part to uphold the rental agreement and remedy such infraction, the Pogtopia community has no choice but to submit this notice of eviction as of 4/20/21._

_You have been given a total of 2 weeks to sort out your affairs and pack your personal belongings. Failure to comply will result in legal action, up to and including physical removal of all tenants from the apartment and the property._

_Sincerely,_

_Technoblade._

George dropped the letter on the ground as he buried his face in his hands, groaning in exasperation. How had it already come to be April 20th? Now instead of partying with Sapnap and getting high off his ass, George would be kicked out of his apartment.

George laughed bitterly and he looked to his side, empty boxes littering the living room. He’d been scrambling for the past two weeks, trying to scrape up enough money to pay his rent, that he’d neglected to pack any of his stuff up. 

George started to pace back and forth in his kitchen, trying to figure out some way to stay in his apartment for just a couple more days, so he could pack and look for someplace to live. He yelled in frustration as he kicked the floor, and grumpily pulled out his phone, pulling up Sapnap’s contact and dialing.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Click_ “Heey George!” Music blared in the background and the sounds of people high out of their minds ran through the phone. George winced and pulled his ear away from the phone for a second.

“Hey Sapnap… look, can I crash with you for the next couple of weeks?” Desperation tinged his voice as George cringed at how pathetic he probably sounded.

Silence from the both of them as Crab Rave continuously blasted through the call, adding to George’s anxiety.

“.. Dude, I’m really sorry but I can’t.” George’s heart sank as the one person he was counting on to solve his life couldn't. George’s back hit a wall and he slid down, his hand running through his hair.

“It’s just that Karl and Quackity just moved in and I can’t spare any more space, and plus you’d kinda kill our vibe.” The words stung George’s heart as anger ignited in his heart. 

“I’d 'kill' your vibe? What the fuck man? I’ve been there for you every time you’ve screwed up, can’t you be a fucking friend and reciprocate the help?”

George could feel Sapnap’s interest dwindling as he came off his burst of rage. 

“Look, man. I don’t know what else to tell you but I never asked you to help me, why should I be obligated to help you?” Before George could retort, Sapnap hung up on him, leaving George listening to the dead silence on the phone.

The British man broke into a fit of sobs, throwing his phone to the side and hugging his legs.

_Fucking jerk._

George had come to America, to pursue his career in computer science. Everyone had been so proud of him back home, Small George was finally going somewhere with his life instead of being a ‘Lazy bum’ as his mom had put it.

George was so excited to make it to Florida, he’d gotten a job offer that paid extremely well. 

Six months into his job and he got laid off. The news came suddenly, knocking the wind out of George’s lungs as he watched his world collapse around him. His girlfriend left him after he had gotten kicked out of his fancier apartment, most of his friends decided to look the other way when he asked for help, and even his family cut ties with him, deciding that George wasn't worth their attention.

Sapnap had stuck by him through it all, offering food and smokes when George was too poor to afford any. He'd grown to heavily rely on the younger male, leading to his downfall.

George continued to sob his heart out, not knowing what the fuck to do with his life. Three consistent knocks shook him from his trance. With a tear-stained face and disheveled clothes, he knew whoever was at the door was going to enjoy this sight.

George made his way to the door, stumbling over the mess on his floor, and swung the door open, a scowl on his face.

There in his doorway, stood a cop. 

Dream was one of the newest recruits on the force, finally passing the grueling exams and getting his badge. His first assignment had been handed to him by some of his senior officers, Jordana and Elliot, chuckling about giving the ‘new guy’ a boring case. Dream brushed it off, happy to be given anything in the first place.

He read his case file on the way to his car. George Davidson, 26, was a tenant who hadn’t paid rent for weeks, giving the landlord cause to use police force to get him out. Dream scoffed. Any loser who couldn’t pay rent probably deserved to be forced out.

Dream drove to the apartment complex, envisioning who he was supposed to force out of the apartment. Images came to mind, each one creepier than the last. By the time he’d made it to the apartment, his nerves had been shaken badly from his own thoughts.

Each step to the door unnerved him, more and more until he made it face to face to the door. He took a breath and knocked, puffing his chest out and getting himself ready to pull his handcuffs out if necessary. 

He did not expect a literal god to open the door. George stood a couple of inches below Dream, his rustled brown hair falling slightly over his mocha eyes, and his rosy cheeks stained with tears. Dream gulped as he lowered his guard, entranced by the beauty in front of him. 

Before he said anything, the older man started sobbing into his hands, mumbling between sobs “Y-you can’t do this, P-please, just a couple more days-”

Dream watched, dumbfounded, as George broke down in front of him, unsure what to say to comfort him. He decided to outstretch his arms, beckoning George into a hug. He took the offer gladly, clutching Dream’s uniform as his sobs winded down.

After a few minutes of sniffling, he peeled himself away from Dream, who missed his touch immediately. George wiped his face as he looked into Dream’s eyes with a pleading look. 

“I-I’m so sorry, officer- I didn’t mean to, cry in your arms?”

Dream chuckled as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “Don’t worry about it, George, I’m sure this is a stressful situation for you.”

George nodded his head slowly as if processing what Dream had said to him. “How’d you know my name?” His head shot up as he stared suspiciously at the cop, slowly backtracking to stand behind his door.

“A-ah, don’t worry. I was briefed on you before I came.” He put his hand on his heart and gave George a warm smile. “I’m Dream!”

George’s heart panged as the officer smiled at him but his flustered state quickly turned to panic as words from the eviction notice rang around in his mind.

“ _Failure to comply will result in legal action, up to and including physical removal of all tenants from the apartment and the property.”_

Was this the “physical” removal Techno was talking about? George began to hyperventilate as another round of tears threatened to spill. Dream took notice and reached his arm out, attempting to console George. 

“W-would you like a cup of tea?” George opened the door hesitantly, still shaken from his crying. “W-we could talk about this?”

Dream thought for a second and took George’s offer, walking into the messy apartment. George cringed as he saw the mess in his apartment and started to clear a pathway for Dream. 

George cleared the sofa off and gestured to Dream to sit, who sat as gently as he could, trying to avoid the boxes littering the floor.

“What kind of tea would you like?” George yelled from over his shoulder as he lept around the boxes.

Dream called back. “Uh, Earl grey would be nice, if you have any?”

George hummed in acknowledgment as he pulled out two tea-cups.

“So, are you here to kick me out?” George eyed Dream wearily over the counter as he started to boil water.

“Uh- yeah, you don’t seem prepared to leave though-” Dream surveyed the pile of junk and boxes littered on the floor.

George buried his face in his hands as he felt his shame return. “ Do you think you could give me like, one more day to pack? I- have nowhere to go and I need to pick my stuff up-”

George took a heavy breath as he was close to breaking down again. He poured the water into the cups and made his way to Dream, handing a cup to him and sat next to him.

“I’ll do anything, Dream.” His brown eyes pierced into Dream’s, turmoil rising in Dream. He shifted uncomfortably as he attempted to hide his semi. George didn’t seem to notice and leaned into Dream, his voice dropping to a whisper. “Please.”

George had no idea what he was doing at this point, he was desperate enough to try anything. He had no friends, no family, no help to turn to. Dream was his genuine last chance and he’d do anything to catch a break. 

Dream licked his lips as he set the teacup down on a nearby box and picked his handcuffs out of his belt. “Please give me your hands.” 

George compiled and presented his arms out to Dream, who snapped a pair metal cuffs onto him.

_Um, what?_

“George Davidson, you are under arrest for attempting to bribe an officer,” Dream started, listing George’s rights and such. George’s heart stopped as he realized he was being arrested. 

Words echoed around his mind, blocking Dream out. Words from his mother, looking down on him, Sapnap’s words, refusing to help George. Wave upon waves of sentences crashed onto George, shattering any moral he had at this point. 

Without thinking, George leaned in and kissed Dream. Hey, he was getting arrested, what’s the worst thing that could happen?

Dream jumped involuntarily, confused as to what George was going but his hands moved on their own accord, groping George’s butt and kneading it between his fingers.

The short sighed in relief at the cop’s reciprocation, glad that his impulsive action didn’t get him in more trouble than he was already in. 

One of Dream’s hands trailed up George’s spine, reaching to hold the brunette’s neck and pulling him up to deepen this kiss. The hold on George’s neck was light enough to not leave permanent damage, but made him feel blissfully lightheaded and would definitely leave bruises.

The idea of waking up the next morning with the after-effects of Dream lingering on his body made George’s eyes roll behind his closed eyelids. 

George’s hands reached down to palm Dream’s crotch, his hands still restricted by the metal confines. Dream let out a muffled grunt, breaking their kiss off, a string of saliva connecting their lips. George expected the warm grassy eyes he had been staring into, look back towards him but was startled to find piercing emerald eyes staring at him, disappointment shining in them. 

“Who said you could touch me, brat.” His grip on the older’s neck tightened, causing George’s eyes to grow wide and he started to sputter.

“S-sorry Sir!” Dream released his grip but not before spitting on George’s face, the latter wincing as scrunching his nose in confusion. The saliva made its way down George’s left cheek, dripping down onto his blue shirt.

“Sir? I like that name, Georgie.” Dream’s hands traveled up to George’s lips, thumb brushing across the already swollen lip. George let out a small whimper as Dream’s other hand reached down to palm George, who was steadily growing.

He leaned in as he tightened his grip on George’s neck. “From here on out, you’re listening to me. Got it? Or else, I will drag you down to the police station and ruin. Your. Life.”

Dream enunciated each word with such delicacy, the brunette was glowing at the end of his sentence.

George chuckled. “My life is already fucked, Do. Your. Worst.”

An air of silence fell between the two as George waited in anticipation for Dream’s answer.

“What a fucking Brat.”

Dream slammed George down on the couch, knocking the wind out of the smaller man’s lungs, and started to destroy him. 

His mouth found its way to George’s earlobe, biting at every part of the exposed flesh. His hold on George’s neck tightened as he ground mercilessly into George, each thrust sending George over the moon, moans spilling out of his agape mouth.

The blonde made his way to the smaller man's neck, leaving bites and not so gentle kisses in his lips wake. Every touch of the man daring to leave bruises and memories, whether they’d fade in an hour or a week. George shuddered as the cop kissed the bruised artery points.

Dream only smirked and started to grind even harder into the whimpering male, the combined noises and actions sending the blonde into a lust-filled frenzy. Dream began to suck harder and touch the male more aggressively, relishing in the way George moaned and whined in helplessness and need. 

George was reaching his peak and Dream knew it. The brunette was squirming under Dream’s body, his breath quickening, and his pitiful attempts at grinding against Dream were increasing. 

“D-Dream! I’m going to-!” George let out a sob as he reached his release, squeezing his eyes shut and coating his underwear with the white liquid. He slowly opened his eyes, coming face to face with a _very_ pissed-off Dream.

“What the fuck was that George?” He stayed silent as Dream continued his rant.

“Did you just cum without my permission?” George gulped as Dream’s grip began to loosen.

“Y-yes, sir.” He cast his eyes to the side, not ready to look back at Dream.

“Look at me when I’m talking to you, whore.” Dream barked at George, frightening the younger male while slightly arousing him. Dream felt George’s length steadily growing again.

“And the little slut wants more?”

Dream chuckled cruelly as he collided back into a kiss with the smaller man, George letting a cry out as Dream sucked on his bottom lip, biting and licking the soft, roseate skin.

George, attempting to get back into Dream’s favor, began rubbing the blonde’s crotch, eliciting a low growl from him.

“Hhhh, George~” Dream whispered into George’s ear, who froze in his tracks, not sure what the cop could or _would_ do.

Dream licked his lip as he eyed how the smaller male went silent underneath him.

“Where’s your bedroom?” As he asked, Dream lifted George off the couch, who in turn wrapped his legs and swung his confined arms around the taller man. He then leaned onto Dream’s shoulder, taking in his scent, and exhaled peacefully. Dream impatiently gripped George’s ass, evoking a yelp from the older man.

  
“A-ahH! It’s the second door to the right in the hallway-” He was cut off by Dream kissing him, effectively shutting him up.

They made it to George’s room in no time, despite Dream- being preoccupied with George. Dream tossed George on the messy bed, who let out a whimper and curled into a ball. Dream paid no heed to George and started to strip out of his uniform. 

As he got down to his boxers, he noticed George trying to touch himself on the bed, thrusting his hips into his confined hands.

He clicked his tongue. “Now there, we can’t let you feel good again.” Dream reached into one of his pockets and pulled a pair of keys out. He unlocked the handcuffs on George, who immediately sighed in relief, rolled his wrists, and softly grazed his hand over the irritated skin.

“Who said I was letting you free? Take your clothes off and then I’ll cuff you back up.” George followed Dream’s orders, stripping his clothes off eagerly, ready to do whatever he could to please Dream.

As George pulled his pants down, a mix of precum and the sticky semen from earlier dripped from his cock.

“You look like such a fucking slut George, your dick is already covered with cum and it’s not even mine.” Dream sneered as he pushed George back onto the bed by his neck, the arousing pressure slowly building in his grip.

Once George was laying on the bed again, Dream grabbed both of his wrists with one hand and pinned them over his head against the iron bed frame.

“You’re going to stay still and be a good slut, okay?” Dream hisses into his ear while grabbing the handcuffs again. The cop incloses one of the brunette’s wrists into the cool metal and loops the small chain connecting the cuffs around one of the iron bars in the frame before trapping the boy’s next wrist, securely keeping it in place.  
  


“Because, good boys don’t disobey,” Dream grins, swiftly moving his hand to harshly grip George’s jaw, forcing him to look the larger man in the face.

  
“Now, do you want to be fucked by me, George?” The man underneath him nodded his head, trying to convey his excitement.

“Y-yes Dream- ahh~”

George arched his back in pain as Dream rolled his hips into George with more force than before, all while moving his hand back down to his neck. George’s cock was red from the overstimulation, his cum rubbing onto Dream’s boxers.

“Dream?” George could feel Dream’s grip tightening, the corners of his vision going dark.  
  


“Sir-SIR, PLEASE FUCK ME!” George sobbed as Dream released his grip on George.

“Since you asked so nicely…”

“Sit up, George.”

George scrambled to his knees, his arms slightly straining from being chained to the bed. His face had accumulated more tears, his mocha-colored hair had gotten even messier somehow, and his lips were red and swollen. 

Dream smiled at his work.

Dream moved so his crotch was at George’s eye level, an obvious tent poking through the soft boxer cloth. George drooled as he envisioned Dream’s massive dick inside of him, stretching him out and making him feel like the slut he was. Dream smirked as he watched the liquid drip down George’s chin.

“Like what you see?” George nodded his head eagerly, looking up towards Dream with pleading eyes.

“Pull my boxers down yourself then, slut.” George immediately started to pull the boxers down with his teeth, desperate to please Dream. Once he uncovered Dream’s tent, he gasped.

Dream’s cock was massive and was absolutely going to destroy George’s petite hole. George shivered as he started to suck Dream off. 

George’s novice tongue wrapped around Dream’s length but the larger man was getting impatient. He gripped the back of George’s locks and forced George to take all of Dream. 

Tears pricked at Georges’s eyes, dangerously threatening to spill at the sudden intrusion, but the smaller took all he could, determined to be a good slut. George’s tongue began to trace a thick vein on the underside of Dream's cock, a deep, low groan and tightening grip coming from the man inside his throat. 

The new but blissful pain spreading on his scalp mixed with the dick hitting the back of his throat made a strangled moan emitted from the back of his mouth and run up Dream. The small noise seemed to take away any composer the cop had as he ruthlessly started to fuck into his throat, moving one of his hands back down the brunette’s neck.

“I can feel myself in you, slut” Dream growled, rolling his eyes back as he thrust faster. 

George wanted to touch the larger man again and physically appreciate the body in front of him while being used. As he moved his hand forward, he was stopped by the metal restraint, a sharp sting ran through his arms at the harsh movement but the pain just added to the pleasure. 

He moaned again on Dreams dick and that’s all it took to send him over the edge.

The blonde let a groan out and released his cum into George’s mouth, the white liquid hitting the back of George’s neck causing him to gag, but Dream’s grip held him there. So he was forced to take every drop that Dream gave him. 

As Dream finished, pulling his dick from George’s mouth, a string of saliva connecting the two. 

“Good boy, now this won’t hurt as much for you.” George tilted his head in confusion but Dream instead, pushed George onto his back and spread his legs. George flushed a crimson red as he realized how slutty he must’ve looked, his arms above his head, still handcuffed, his legs spread for Dream, and his full erection dripping pre-cum.

“Aw, you’re getting embarrassed now? Why? Finally realized how much of a whore you are?”

Dream wheezed as George stuttered, trying to retaliate but failing. Dream coughed and then turned his attention back to the man in front of him. His fingers brushed around George’s rim, feeling it flutter once or twice. George’s breath quickened, and he attempted to thrust himself down on the fingers. Dream retracted his hand immediately as he clicked his tongue.

“The little slut can’t fucking wait, huh? Well then, I guess you don’t need any prep.” 

Dream gripped George’s waist and before he understood what the blonde meant, Dream pushed into George. George’s back arched as he let out a sob of pain.  
  


“S-SIR!” Tears streamed down George’s face as Dream continued to push into the smaller boy until he finally made it to his base. The two remained silent except for the sobs coming from George.

“So the little slut realizes he can’t take it all, huh?” Dream watched as the fat tears rolled down George’s rosy cheeks. Feeling a twinge of guilt, he leaned down to sprinkle kisses on the brunette’s collarbone, being as gentle as he could, sucking on his previous marks. George’s crying came to a steady stop, as he let out small whimpers every time Dream hit a sensitive spot.

Dream’s dick became a painfully obvious weight in George and eventually, the pain turned to lust, wanting to feel himself ride the massive cock. George pushed against Dream, letting out a small moan feeling the cock move inside of him. Dream stopped kissing his neck and grinned.

“You want more?”

Dream gripped George’s thigh and slammed his hips into George, who let out a cry as the cock brushed against his prostate. Immediately George came, the sticky white strings of cum coating his stomach. Dream’s demeanor became cold as George rode his orgasm out.

Then without warning, he began to thrust into George relentlessly, the smaller boy shaking as the overstimulation got to him. Dream’s hand traveled up to George’s neck, gripping it as he thrust into George. George felt elated as his vision blurred from the oxygen loss and Dream’s constant pounding. 

The brunette’s mouth was fully open in bliss, tongue rolled out, face flushed bright with tear streaks running through the red. The shorter man showing the perfect definition of fucked out face.

Dream leaned in slightly, still full force fucking into the whimpering man, and spit onto his face. Half of the wet landing in his mouth and the rest splattering over his cheek. George moans at the action and whimpered after he swallowed.

“Does the slut want more?” Dream growled while giving George an extra hard thrust.

“Ple-please sir~” The smaller moan out while opening his mouth more to hopefully get more spit. The cop complied to his begs and leaned in closer, spitting fully into his mouth. The brunette moaned louder, shaking due to how ruthless Dream was fucking into him.

Dream’s pace quickened as he watched the boy squirm under him, moans flowing out of his mouth with every thrust. His free hand started to pinch George’s nipples, the smaller boy underneath him cumming once again from all the stimulation.

Dream pulled on George’s nipple, causing him to cry out in pain and ecstasy. The sound was music to Dream’s ears as he felt his release coming, and got sloppier with George, his grip on George’s loosening and moving back down to Geoge’s slim waist.

Dream closed his eyes as he released the last few thrusts into George, pushing George to his hilt as he filled George to the brim. George’s eyes rolled back as he felt himself get filled up by Dream’s cum, moans rolling off of his tongue.

Dream lay down onto George, going in for a kiss, being gentler than before, George tried to wrap his around Dream but his confines stopped him. 

He whimpered, wanting to embrace the cop inside of him. Dream pulled away from the kiss, eyeing George’s pained expression. He glanced around and found the keys a couple of inches away from them. He grabbed them and unlocked the cuffs. 

George’s hands were an angry red and he sighed in relief as he rubbed his arms. Dream growled irritably as George massaged his sore hands. 

Dream leaned back in for a kiss, this one fueled by impatience. George’s hands wrapped around Dream’s body as Dream kissed him. 

The kiss was sweet and passionate, Dream’s tongue taking the time to explore George’s mouth for the first time. Dream let a small hum of satisfaction as George rubbed his biceps, soft, dainty fingers against the calloused, muscular skin.

George kissed back with just as much passion, working his way around Dreams body, making up for all the times he wanted to roam his skin but was held back by hard restraints and stinging pain. The delicate actions gave the both of them whiplash but eventually, they accepted it gratefully, enjoying the intense care from a near stranger.

Dream finally pulled away from George, pulling out of George who whimpered at the loss of dick. Dream smirked as he lay next to George on the bed, spooning him and rubbing circles on the smaller boy’s back. George froze as Dream embraced him, and then began to tear up. He hadn’t felt so ... loved in a while. Dream stopped, worried as he heard the man crying.

“George- Are you ok?” George turned around to face Dream, tears rolling down his face but this time because he was happy. Dream, alarmed, started to ask if he was ok. George just chuckled as he leaned into Dream’s embrace.

“Y-yeah. This sounds really stupid but thank you for being here for me. Even if you are going to arrest me.” 

Dream stayed silent as he contemplated what to do.

“You know, if I turned you in, I would get in trouble too for accepting the bribe. Maybe we don’t have to tell anyone.”

George flushed at Dream’s words as he realized the cop would cover him.

“T-thank you?” He snuggled closer to Dream’s chest as Dream’s embrace tightened as well.

“But, I still have nowhere to live- Fuck!” George pushed away from Dream, hopping off the bed as he paced around his room. Dream’s arms dropped into the warm space George had once been in, and sat up watching George mutter to himself as he limped around his room, trying to think of what to do.

Dream chuckled nervously, catching George’s attention.

“You know, I have an extra room at my place- If you wanted to, you could live with me? Free of rent of course.”

George’s face dropped as Dream wondered if he went too far. George’s eyes welled with tears as he jumped onto the bed, wrapping Dream in a hug. 

“I- Thank you!” George’s face was buried into Dream’s neck but the blonde could feel George’s smile. He wrapped his arms around George, trying to calm him.

“It’s no problem, a-and-” Dream’s face flushed as George looked up to him, listening.

“-It would be nice to get to know you a little better-” 

George smiled and turned a shade of pink. “Y-yeah,”

“I’d love to get to know you as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ Please join!](https://discord.gg/VjPwpsMwrG)  
> Yes discord here, everyone's super nice :) And I write almost all suggestions, so drop requests in the comments or discord and you'll see it soon!  
> Also Jordana and Elliot are people in the discord and I'm slowly going to drop names of everyone in the discord in my fics- *looks at tim and moby porn and GOD* 
> 
> Also! My beta reader, Lil ( Snowflake ) wrote something! It's a fluff/angst mix where it centers around immortal Dream falling in love with mortal George time and time again. If you'd like something to make you cry, I'd suggest this, and please shower them with love in the comments >:)  
> [I'm always going to plug this fic.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699568)


End file.
